


Thrill Has Got a Hold on Me

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, I REGRET NOTHING, Knotting, M/M, just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Peter's pretty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Has Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt…kind of…from tumblr: Stiles straddling Peter and Peter calling him his pretty boy
> 
> Title taken from Get Away by Fitz & the Tantrums
> 
> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

Stiles straddled Peter, his unclothed cock rubbing up against Peter's jeans. He moaned and Peter gave a devilish grin.

"My pretty boy." Peter said. Stiles whined and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. "What do you need?"

"You! I need you inside me, Peter, please!" Stiles begged. Peter slid a hand to Stiles' ass, prodding gently at his hole before pushing in a dry finger. Stiles tilted his head back and keened. Peter grinned.

"If you want anything more, you'll need to fetch the lube," explained Peter. Stiles shook his head and Peter raised an eyebrow. "No?" Stiles thrust back onto the finger.

"No. Can't I just suck you and your fingers? Don't wanna get up. Don't wanna move unless it's bouncing up and down on your cock," he said. Peter chuckled.

"I suppose we can do that." Peter conceded. He shoved three of his fingers into Stiles' mouth and the boy moaned around them. "Suck." Stiles laved the fingers in as much saliva as he could. When Peter deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and shoved two into Stiles' hole. Stiles' back arched and Peter's mouth attached to his neck, where he sucked a nice bruise into the pale column of flesh. He pulled back and admired his work.

"Peter, need more!" Stiles whined. Peter shoved his third finger in and began scissoring him. By the time Stiles was bouncing up and down on his fingers, Peter had unzipped his pants and had begun lightly stroking himself to ease the tension.

"Think you're ready for me my pretty boy?" Peter questioned. Stiles gave a cheshire grin.

"I think so, Sir," he replied, pouting his lips. It was Peter's turn to moan.

"Do you think you should suck my cock firssSSTILES!" Peter cried out as Stiles sat down on his prick. Stiles smirked as he placed his hands on Peter's shoulder to get a good grip to start bouncing on Peter. Strong hands came to grip his hips tightly and help him move. Moaning and sounds of slapping flesh filled Peter's apartment as they each reached their climax.

"Peter Peter Peter Peter Peter," Stiles chanted like a prayer. He brought his lips to meet Peter's in a kiss and hissed when Peter nipped at his bottom lip. Peter pulled away first, bringing his mouth to Stiles' ear.

"I know you're close, baby. Cum for me. Scream my name, Stiles," he whispered, hot breath caressing Stiles' ear. He came a moment later, Peter's name spilling from his lips and his cum coating Peter's shirt. Stiles took a moment to catch his breath before whispering his own filth into Peter's ear.

"Please, Sir. Please cum in my filthy hole. Please plug me up with your knot, Sir!" Stiles pleaded. Peter groaned and picked up his pace. Stiles grinned. "Cum for me, Peter. Scream my name!" Stiles commanded, getting a grip in Peter's hair and pulling his head back, pinning him in a filthy kiss. He felt Peter shove his knot into him and he smiled, swallowing Peter's howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
